Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 004
thumb|Lufta eshte jeta ime * Puntori Ketu e kam Emailin * Kush ka punu i fundit dicka ne Wikipedia * Artikulli i rasitit * Fotografitë e venduara së fundi * Fjalori Shqip ne Wikionary * Antaret e ri * Postimet qe tu kan fshire... plas de * Ja kan nderru vendin potimit tend... plas de * Lexoni ose vendoni LINBRA shqip. *Shkruaj Identin dhe daten dhe oren se kur ke postuar ne ndonje diskutim duke perseritur 4 here kete: ~''' *Nese do vetem Identin atehere perserite ate me siper vetem 3 here. *ARKIVI I BISEDAVE TE MEPARSHME : Arkivi000 '''Do not disturb me if you don't have something important to say or ask ' SUGJERIM: Nese ke me pyet dicka sepse te duhet ndihme, pra shkruaj. Nese e ke nijet vetem bla bla bli bli mos shkruj se po lodhna keshtu po humbi koh kot. FLM PER MIRKUPTIM' - Puntori Re: Help (from en.wikibooks) Unfortunately I'm not able to help you, I'm only admin at en.wikibooks, I cannot do anything at sq.wikibooks. I'm a bit surprised that there are no admins at sq.wikibooks (b:Speciale:Listusers). I think that users at sq.wikibooks should make a vote and ellect one or two sysops (you can ask for sysop rights at meta:Requests for permissions but you need other users' acceptation). If it is impossible, in urgent cases you should ask one of Stewards for help. --b:en:User:Derbeth Kantonet Zvicër Shiko këtu se edhe kjo është stampë për kantonet e zvicrës. Bëne vetëm njëren prej të dyjave. tung --bet_0 6 Korrik 2006 13:48 (UTC) *Leje kete cka paska qene me heret. Une e bera sepse nuk e dija se ekziston (Puntori 6 Korrik 2006 17:06 (UTC)) :A mundesh te shpjegohesh me qarte se nuk te kuptoj se ku do me dal. Shqiptari * Ka mbaru kjo puna e kantoneve me Bet_0 (Puntori 10 Korrik 2006 12:00 (UTC)) Artikuj nga forumet e internetit A e dini qe artikujt e forumeve te internetit nuk jane burime te sakta informacionesh? :Une ju bera nje sugjerim, qe ta keni parasysh nje gje te tille, kjo ceshtje do diskutohet me siguri ne kuvend me administratoret, qe aktualisht nuk ndodhen ketu. Por nje gje duhet tju kujtoj se artikujt e internetit nuk mund ti marresh duke i kopjuar dhe pastaj ti redaktosh ketu si krijimtaria juaj, kjo nuk lejohet dhe artikulli mund te griset nga administratoret. Te drejten e redaktimit e kane vetem autoret. Nqs. je anetar i forumit dhe redakton artikuj prej andej, kjo nuk do te thote se shkrimet e atjeshme jane enciklopedike. Per kundrazi forumet njihen boterisht si vende ku tregohen peralla. Uni 13 Korrik 2006 13:58 (UTC) *Shum e merr me zjarr ti kete pune.Une sa me perket mua asnjehere nuk i marr artikujt dhe ti bej ne emrin tim por gjithmon i vendoj referencat.Per kete nuk ke te drejt te me akuzosh. Sa per vetetim mund ti shohesh gjith artikujt e postuar nga une dhe nese gjen ndonje pa reference atehere eshte i imi personal por nese nuk eshte menjhere do ta bej me referencen e duhur sepse NUK DUA MEKAT KOT E KOT. Sa i perket definimit te forumit ate e di mire, sugjerimin e pranoj, por gjykimin tend jo. Sa i perket Islamit nese te duket perrall ta bej me dije se nuk eshte perrall, kete ta kesh te qart dhe kerkoj sinqerisht ne kete drejtim te mos me provokosh. Sa i perket forumeve ose shenimeve une i marr dhe i shoh se pari dhe meqe e kam marr punen ne ENCIKLOPEDI me seriozitet atehere dhe shenimet tentoj te e arrin shkallen sa me te larte te seriozitetit. Mos akuzo kot. Kur sugjeron permbaju ne sugjerim e mos ndrysho ne akuza te kota. Shendet (Puntori 13 Korrik 2006 14:03 (UTC)) Nuk te akuzoj po ju paralajmeroj qe mos te lodheni kot se mund tju griset artikulli i marre nga interneti nga administratoret. Keshtu ju shkon puna kot. Tung Uni 13 Korrik 2006 14:05 (UTC) Dhe sepse i tregove referencat une e lexova faqen atje dhe vertetova qe redaktimi yt ishte kopje e faqes se internetit. *Po nuk thash se kisha redaktuar kete artikull perse thua keshtu, une thash se e vura per ta redatuar dhe se filliva por shum pak kisha beret per kete artikull. Ok sidoqoft falmenderit per sugjerimin. Vallahi jau di per ndere. (Puntori 13 Korrik 2006 14:11 (UTC)) :Po ti or mik mund ti marrsh prej andej po beji pak rregullime qe mos te mirret vesh kollaj. Ec se u zgjatem shum. Vazhdo se nuk du me te pengu por vetem nje tip te vogel desha me te dhan. *E di se duhej rregulluar por qe zgjedha mes ZBRAZET dhe ARTIKULL JO I MIRE dhe e mora te dyten, tash em nuk e ke. :P Shendet (Puntori 13 Korrik 2006 14:17 (UTC))